Green Light
by gelybeans
Summary: She should have just stood there with a green light because he was sure the moment he saw her, his heart had started beating.


**A/N: So I know I've already deleted this story once before but when I reread everything it was just too cute not to post it up again, and the fact that it simply won't get out of my head if I didn't.**

**All general disclaimers apply.**

Ruka Nogi frantically dug in his pockets for his mobile phone.

He needed to call an ambulance… He looked up to his companion and best friend for ten years… yeah, he definitely _needed_ one.

Natsume Hyuuga, the usually cool and suave man, just stood there, looking at most, a moron who just had the shock of his life.

If you knew Natsume Hyuuga then you probably would be shocked as hell too because not even the devil bursting out of hell could surprise this guy. So, it was only logical for Ruka to go on a panic attack for the sake of his best friend.

"911! Something's wrong with my friend and I think-What the hell Natsume!?" The handsome blonde man shouted in anger at being interrupted when a hand took away his too expensive phone. Ruka looked at his friend who was holding _his_ phone, "I thought you were going to die!"

The raven-haired man snorted, "Hn. Why'd you come up with that conclusion?" He said before lazily tossing Ruka the hand-held phone.

"Tch. If anybody who knew you had seen your face, they'd probably think the same fucking moron." The usually gentle man cursed.

Natsume let out a laugh-like snort, "I saw something… interesting."

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me…" Ruka sighed, "A woman, huh?" Natsume just didn't know where to stop.

Being a rich man, both of them didn't have a hard time in getting their fair share of romance but seriously, he was pushing it. Ruka with his gentlemanly ways is going through a series of long-term relationships whilst Natsume well… He had just broken up with a bonde bombshell and now he was after another babe?

Yeah, Ruka should definitely watch out for this guy because if he didn't he was sure that this idiot would end up getting some STDs or whatever sickness out there that's related to women.

The raven-haired man shrugged, "Hardly."

"Then what?"

"An idiot."

* * *

_"I fell in love with a moron." - Hyuuga Natsume_

* * *

The young man wanted to laugh at the face of his best friend. The blonde boy looked like he had been hit with a truck though he really couldn't blame him.

Spacing out like that wasn't really his thing.

But really, the idiot girl. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He could barely hold in his own laughter.

It was actually the first time in years that anyone had made his jaw drop in restrained laughter. It had been hard to hold back the laugh that so wanted to burst out of his chest but it worried him that if he _did_ laugh, Ruka might get a heart attack at that very spot.

But he was glad that he was the only one privy to that sight. If anybody else had seen what had happened then he won't hesitate to punch that person's head in regardless of friendship.

After all that was his special thing. And he'll make sure to meet that girl again.

Natsume smirked.

Natsume opened the door to his two-room apartment in one of the tallest condominiums in Tokyo ready to call on his secretary for this 'hunting' job only to find that there was already someone there.

What. The. Hell.

Natsume could barely speak with his teeth gritting, "Mother?" He muttered, "Don't make me regret giving you that spare key."

The woman who looked like she was in her early thirties looked up from the laptop on the coffee table before her, her long black hair falling in waves down her shoulders and green eyes staring at her son like he was the most bizarre animal in the world, "What? No girl?"

Natsume sighed.

This was exactly why he hated getting visits from either one of his parents. They were both pressing for him to marry already even though he was still twenty-one.

"Natsume…" His mother began sternly, "I'm already in my mid-forties so please could you bring your mother some grandchildren." She said as she closed the small electronic in front of her with a snap.

Natsume wouldn't be surprised if his mother jumped at the news of him impregnating a woman, legal or not. His parents absolutely loved children, they even spoiled his younger sister rotten but that could be forgiven because he was guilty of the same thing.

But seriously, "Mother, I don't want that kind of… thing yet."

He didn't know what to call it. For him, those people who go through commitment like marriage are just morons with baseless dreams. There was no way that two people could spend an eternity together without getting sick of one another.

That he was sure of; thus, his steady flow of girlfriends.

"Geez, Natsume." His mother whined, "Why do you have to be so uncute. Tch, idiot son, all I want is a grandkid." She pouted prettily in her seat before standing up and picking up her bag.

The woman began her exit as gracefully and beautifully as humanly possible.

Yes, yes. When it came to physical attributes his family had one of the better genes but why the hell were all of them mentally insane?

Before the door closed, "Hey, idiot son." Well, that wasn't new, "if you don't bring a wife home, I'll disinherit you."

Natsume felt his jaw drop.

Was she serious?

"And yes, I'm serious."

Natsume just stood there in the middle of his apartment, unable to register that he had just said his thoughts out loud without being conscious about it and regarding the situation…

…

…

Fuck.

* * *

_I just want a little girl to dress up! Natsume's not cute in dresses anymore. - Natsume's mother, Kaoru Igarashi._

* * *

Ruka walked the rest of the way towards his own flat. His wasn't very far to Natsume's and since it was a sunny Sunday morning, the both of them had decided to jog outside.

Speaking of his raven-haired best friend, the guy had been acting weird just moments before.

Natsume would usually just leave something alone or at worst, completely ignore it, but what had caught the Hyuuga's attention to the point that he would actually stop and stare with his jaw dropped.

It was the strangest sight and Ruka can't help but want to see the cause of that very rare image.

Not even women could get that reaction from Natsume. Being part of society's upper class, they got to see glamorous people everyday. More so, in Natsume Hyuuga's case being the son of Japan's most famous model and businessman. So it would be stupid to say that there was a woman they didn't know drop-dead gorgeous enough to make him react like that.

He had seen top supermodels walk in front of that man barely even getting a glance and yet this one thing made even the arrogant Hyuuga Natsume stop in his tracks.

With these thoughts going around his head, he was sent flying towards the ground.

Ruka just stayed there in that spot, barely moving. It took him a while to gather his thoughts. It must've been a strong collision since it sent even his large frame down.

"Ah. I'm sorry!" A voice squeaked. It was girl. She must've been in a hurry somewhere. He would've been more courteous and help her up but he himself couldn't stand up and he just sat there thinking while looking at the ground.

'At least I didn't get hurt." He thought to himself, 'I should check on the girl.' After all, she should be a lot smaller than him and she would've flown at the strength of their collision.

He motioned to stand up and the moment Ruka looked up, the only things he saw were stars.

…

…

…

"Kya!" A hit, "Don't look under my skirt!"

…

…

…

Keh, star-patterned underwear.


End file.
